XMen: The Musical!
by GirlX2
Summary: The Plot of XMen set to the altered Music of Wicked. Still funny even if you've never heard the music of Wicked. Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men the Musical!

By GirlX2

I don't own X-Men or Wicked. This is just something that occured to me when I was bored. Enjoy!

(The Opening scene of X-Men)

(Xavier and Magneto emerge from the room with the mutant council.)

Xavier  
(spoken) Erik - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt our cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

Magneto  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel to those inferiors  
To feel good about your interior

BOTH  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

Xavier  
(spoken) Erik, listen to me. Just tell the mutant council you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be a great communicator  
What you've worked and strived for  
You can have what we've both wanted:

Magneto  
(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I can't want it -  
No - I don't want it  
Anymore:

Something has surfaced within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
They've set to keep us dumb and lame

Too late for worthless treaties  
Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

(He rises into the air)

Xavier (Looks around, verifying no one is seeing this)

Can't I make you understand?  
This isn't the right way to do it:

Magneto  
I'm through accepting limits  
Because someone says they're so  
Some things _you _won't try to change  
But if I try, then I'll know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing morals I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's morality  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner fly  
Defying gravity  
Tell me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Charles - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we're the greatest team  
That's ever been  
Charles -  
The world, the way I'll do it:

Xavier  
If we are a unit:

BOTH  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

Magneto  
They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

Xavier  
I hope you'll re-consider  
Now that you've lost your mind

Magneto  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope you'll see this is fine

Both  
I really hope you see it  
But even if you keep it

I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, old friend:

Magneto

So if you care to find me  
I'll be above the political sky!  
As I once read, dear Charles:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those fools who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll beat them in renown  
And nobody they try and send  
No way they try to mend  
Is ever going to bring me down!

Xavier  
Please, re-think this!

Non-Mutants  
Look at him, he's impure!  
Get him!

Magneto  
Just try and bring me down!

Non-Mutants  
No one wants the mutants  
So we've got to bring him  
Down!


	2. Dear Old XHigh

This Chapter isn't really for ansy specific part of the movie, but I couldn't resist!

Dear Ol X-High

Cyclops  
(spoken) Professor X! Is it true - are youMagneto's friend?

Xavier  
(spoken) Well - it depends on what you mean by "friend." I do  
know him. That is, our paths did cross when I founded the school…

Students  
O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls  
The proudliest sight there is  
When our abilities and minds have waned  
We shall still revere the protection gained  
In our days at dear old X-High  
Our days at dear old

Xavier  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ol:

Students and Xavier  
Dear old X-High


	3. Xavier and I

(Just after the medical scene. Insted of Running around in the halls, this scene takes place...)

Xavier and I

Jean Gray  
(spoken) Oh, Mr. Logan:  
(sung) Many years I have waited  
For a gift like yours to appear  
Why, I predict Xavier  
Could help your memory  
Even make it clear!  
Oh dear, oh dear  
I'll go at once to Xavier  
Tell him of you in advance  
With a talent like yours, sir  
There is a defin-ish chance  
If you work as you should  
Your memory will be good!

(She goes to tell Xavier)

Logan  
Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me get my mem'ry  
If I act good  
So I'll act good:

When I meet this Xavier  
Once I prove my worth  
When I get my memory  
What I've waited for without: without mirth!  
And with all his Teacher wisdom  
By my claws, he won't be blinded  
I wonder if Xavier is dumb?  
Or, like Cyclops, so small-minded?  
No! He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A guy on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
Xavier and I:

Once I'm with Xavier  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with Xavier  
It doesn't matter if you're strange!  
No Red-head not attracted to you,  
No Team-leader acts ashamed  
And all the school has to love you  
When by Xavier you're acclaimed  
And this curse - or this gift -  
I have inside  
Maybe, at last, I'll know why  
When we are claw in hand -  
Xavier and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Wolverine,  
A guy who is so superior  
Shouldn't a guy who's so great inside  
Have some people that are his inferiors?  
And since folks here seem to like you best  
And I'm going to agree with the rest  
Would it be all right by you  
If I make a team-leader of you?"

And though of course  
That's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
Xavier and I:  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
Xavier and:

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a mem'ry flash  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the flash is hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout the School  
That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with Xavier

Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For as long as I stay  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I fly  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half the School's fav'rite team:  
Xavier  
And I!


	4. Loathing

Yes, lots of the lyrics are the original stuff...It just fits so well. ;)

Scott  
(Writing) Dearest darlingest Jean:

Logan  
(spoken) Oh dear God:

BOTH

There's been some confusion  
Over Team-mates here at School:

Logan  
But of course, I'll take care of it:

Scott  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my Team-mate is:

Scott  
Unusually and exceedingly aggressive  
And altogether quite irreverent to describe:

Logan  
A dick.

Scott  
What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?

Logan

I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you:

Scott  
My pulse is rushing:

Logan  
My head is reeling:

Scott  
My face is flushing:

BOTH  
What is this feeling?  
Just got in this game,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes: Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Scott  
For your hair

Logan  
Your eye

Scott  
Your clothing

BOTH

Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh creep and crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

STUDENTS  
Dear Logan, you are just too cool  
How do you stand it? You are sure no fool!  
(Referring to Scott) He's a tightass he's a drip  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Logan, you're a trip!

Scott (Resigning himself to his fate)  
Well: this guy was sent to try us!

STUDENTS  
Poor Logan, forced take heed  
Of someone who's got ambition to feed  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're sure you'll do good deeds!

Scott AND Logan  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?

Yes:.  
Ahhh: Ahhh:

ALL  
They're Loathing!

Scott AND Logan  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
So pure, so strong

STUDENTS  
So strong!

Scott AND Logan  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last

BOTH  
And I will be loathing  
For forever loathing  
Truly deeply loathing  
Loathing You  
My whole Life long!

Logan  
Grr!

Scott

Aah!


	5. Tolerant

We've skipped a bit of the movie...This is when Magneto has Sen. Kelly in the mutant chamber.

Magneto  
(spoken) Kelly - now that you're here, I've decided to  
make you my new project.

Sen. Kelly  
(spoken) You really don't have to do that.

Magneto  
(spoken) I know. That's what makes me so smart.  
(sung) Whenever I see someone  
Less powerful than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less powerful than I?)  
My good brain  
Tends to be quite sane  
And when the world needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what it needs  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:

Tolerant!  
You're gonna be Tolerant!  
I'll teach you the proper ploy  
Even though you're a Goy  
Little things to say and do  
I'll show you what weapons to wear  
How to fix Sabertooth's hair  
And then through and through

You'll be Tolerant  
I'll help you be Tolerant!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll help us repair our forts  
Know the people you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:  
(The machines starts)

Don't be scared by my frank analysis  
Think of it as genetic dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Brother and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to Tolerant-  
I know about Tolerant  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of racist who-we-got  
There's nothing that can keep you  
From becoming Tolerant-raunt

Ha ha ha ha  
We're gonna make  
You Tolerant

When I see depressing creatures  
With unmutated features  
I remind them on the mutant behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Not next to me!

They were Tolerant! Please -  
It's all about Tolerant!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you view  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very Tolerant  
Like me!

(He climbs off the machine)  
(spoken, weakly) Why, Mr. Kelly, look at you. You're a mutant.

Sen. Kelly

(spoken) I - I have to get out of here!

(Sabertooth carries him off)

Magneto  
(spoken) You're welcome!  
(sung) And though you protest  
You're 'genetically best'  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found Tolerant-ity  
Ah!

Ha ha ha ha  
You'll be Tolerant-  
Just not as quite as Tolerant  
As me!  
(Spoken) After all, I'm letting you live.


	6. No Good Deed

No Good Deed

(Takes Place while Logan is holding Rogue on top of the Statue of Liberty)

Logan:  
(spoken) Rogue!

(He places his hand on her skin)  
(sung)

Let her flesh not be torn  
Let her hair keep no change  
Though he caught her  
Let her feel no pain  
Let her bones never twist  
And however he try'd  
To destroy her  
Let her never die:  
Let her never die:

(spoken)

Argh!

(sung)  
What good is this trying?  
I don't even know what I'm doing!  
I don't even know any tricks I ought to try  
Rogue, how are you?  
Already dead, or dying?  
One more mistake I can add to my  
Generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of chivalry goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Jeannie:  
Professor X:  
Rogue:  
Rogue!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking redemption?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All heroic urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all mutants be agreed  
I'm evil through and through  
If I cannot succeed  
Rogue, in saving you  
I will promise 'No good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again',  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

(Logan gasps and passes out as Rogue wakes up)


	7. Because I Know You

This is it folks...hope you enjoyed it!

And once again, I own Neither Wicked or the X-Men.

Logan  
(Sung)

I'm leaving:  
I'm sorry kid - I'm leaving  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I can't do, Rogue  
So now it's up to you  
(spoken) For both of us  
(sung) Now it's up to you:

Rogue  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us survive and grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm alive today  
Because I know you:

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I know you  
I have been changed for good

Logan  
It will be  
That we will meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before I go  
So much of me  
Is still within you  
I'll be with you  
Like a handprint on your heart  
And now whatever way our stories go  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being a friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I know you:

Rogue  
Because I know you:

BOTH

I have been changed for good

Logan (Smiling)  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For leaving, which you'll blame me for

Rogue (Smiling)  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

BOTH  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

BOTH (alternating)  
Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like By a wind off the  
A stream that meets Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way Dropped by a  
Through the wood Bird in the wood

BOTH  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better…

Rogue  
And because I know you:

Logan  
Because I know you:

BOTH  
Because I know you:  
I have been changed for good.

Logan (He gives here the dog tags)

(Spoken)

I'll be back for these.

The End...for now.


End file.
